


I'll be home for Christmas

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan actor
Genre: Christmas Themed, F/M, Fluffy, PWP, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Summary: Surprises at Christmas can be so fun.





	

“I’m sorry Seba I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you to,” a smile crossing your features while walking towards the airport terminal.

Deep sigh leaving his lips as he rested his cell between ear and shoulder tying up the last and smaller gift. “When will your flight leave?” Sebastian knew how important those last minute book signing events were to you and couldn’t begrudge you for going to Atlanta for your fans.

“Sunday night all the other flights were booked solid I was lucky to get this one,” finding a seat you had to cover the microphone or your surprise would be ruined.

After all you managed to finish up the signing of your latest book early an idea popped into your head on how to surprise your boyfriend of three years. Neither of you having seen the other for the last six weeks, Sebastian filming his last project before the Christmas season. While you’d been promoting your latest best seller. Now you’re heading home to New York but telling Sebastian you won’t be back till later. Knowing how heartbroken he’d be right now yet hopefully ecstatic to see you once your home.

“Just get home soon, Y/N. I miss you like crazy baby,” he’d had his own plans for Christmas morning now destroyed by what he thinks are last minute signings and cancelled flight plans.

“I’ve missed you to Seba, it’s been so lonely at the apartment without you,” sighing, your eyes drift shut imagining what it’ll be like to be home and in his arms again after so long being apart. “Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?”

Chuckling, Sebastian plops down in the couch legs crossed on the coffee table, “You aren’t getting it out of me babe so there’s no need to ask.”

“What?” feigning innocence. “I’m just making sure you got what you wanted to give you mom and step dad is all. Why would I ask about what you brought me? You did get me something right?” pouting tone entering into your voice.

“I may have, don’t remember actually, so many presents to buy for everyone,” chuckling, taking a sip of his beer while flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

Huffing out a laugh, “Guess I’ll have to take back that sexy little red number I bought for you.”

“Baby you know red’s not my color, clashes with my skin tone.”

You can’t stop the bubble of laughter that leaves your throat at his answer, plus hearing him chuckle along with you makes your heart soar, having missed the deep gruff so badly over the last two months. “Damn I love you Seb,” just tossing that out off handedly and meaning every word.

“I know you do babe that’s why I keep you around,” sobering a bit when his eyes land on that small box, warmth spreading throughout his chest at the idea of having you in his arms again. “By the way I love you to babe.”

“Oh now you say it,” covering the phone again when you hear your flight being called.

Groaning, knowing your just messing with him, “Put that lip away baby girl especially since I’m not there to nibble it.”

“Don’t say things like that Seb,” your steps quicken feeling heat grace your cheeks, tingles in your tummy.

“Do what Y/N, tell you how much I want to kiss you right now. Take you in my arms and pull your hair to the side laying a trail of kisses over your neck and shoulder. Nipping till I reach your mouth,” his little plan is back firing, feeling his cock start to harden at remembering what you feel and taste like.

“Sebastian,” his name coming out on a breathy moan, eyes darting around to make sure no one heard. “You are so in for it when I get home Stan.”

“Promise baby?” his chuckle is dark and filled with promise, as he licks his lips slowly.

“Shit,” almost tripping over your own feet at his words. “You Mr. Stan are driving me crazy,” a shutter racks your frame, imagination running wild. “Sadly Seba I have to go their calling for me.”

Sighing, running a hand through his hair roughly, “Been safe Y/N and call me later when you have time.”

“I will daddy don’t worry,” biting your lip when you hear that sharp intake of breath from him. “By the way you going anywhere tonight?”

Shaking his head trying to clear the thoughts your words provided, “Get dinner in about two hours and a few other items why?”

“What time you leaving?”

Confused but answering anyway, “It’s 4 now so around 6 that would be 5 your time baby.”

“Good I should be ready then daddy. Don’t miss me too much,” you tease hanging up before he can say anything else.

Not five minutes later while settling in for the flight home your phone goes off with a text message.

**Sebastian: You are in big trouble baby girl teasing me like that.**

Grinning, lip caught between your teeth, you flick over to your gallery finding the right picture from last night of you in a black little lingerie set trying it out.

**Y/N: What’d think daddy you like?**

You know it’s wrong and he’s gonna punish you for it but you can’t help teasing him loving the way he’ll growl, eyes dark with passion and want.

**Sebastian: Fuck woman you trying to kill me?**

**Y/N: Nope just a preview Seba that’s all. See you soon, love you.**

Putting your phone away, you settle into the coach seat, eyes closing for a nap. Knowing tonight will be a long, and happy one.

****************

Keys in the lock praying Sebastian hadn’t come home, you push the door open seeing everything dark a sigh of relief leaving your lips as you walk in. Hiding your coat under one of his, keeping your bags in hand, while flicking on the small table lamp to see. Flats coming off first, taking them with you, heading towards the bedroom, dropping suitcase, then shoes, setting to work. Making sure everything’s put away so you don’t have to later, you head first to the closet pulling one of Sebastian’s white button up shirts out. Followed by a pair of lacy red satin panties, you start to undress. The stress of touring, book signings, manager ordering you everywhere falls from you while taking in the smells and sights of your home. You’d missed so much about New York, but mostly Sebastian and now that you’re both back you planned to make the most of it.

Grin sliding into place, just in your bra and panties, you quickly run to the living room flicking on the Christmas tree. Standing back to admire the hard work you both put in at odd times, giddiness making you laugh and race back to the bedroom. Hoping into the shower for quick clean up, you forgo putting much makeup on just a little eyeliner, mascara, a quick spritz of his favorite perfume topping off. Giving yourself the once over, seeing the peek of cleavage with two buttons undone, shirt coming to mid-thigh. You debate on putting heels on, knowing how much Sebastian loves when you wear them, but this time choosing not to. Instead to go barefooted into the kitchen, checking the clock wondering when he’d be home. You set to work getting a pot out for some hot chocolate.

Just as you’re pouring the milk into the pot you hear the keys, a large smile sliding over your lips when the door closes. You hear Sebastian mutter something to himself, most likely about the Christmas tree being on as all the other lights except the kitchen were off. Keeping your back to the doorway, feeling and hearing Sebastian stop at the entryway knowing his eyes are taking stock of you wondering how you could be here.

“Y/N?” voice soft, unsure. Seeing you standing there in his shirt feet bare, looking good enough to eat, his body reacting to the sight making him lick his lips slowly.

Turning, leaning back against the counter beside the stove, mischievous grin on your lips, “Hello daddy,” you coo itching to run into his arms. Looking so good just standing there in that fluffy black and grey wool sweater. You want to snuggle into his arms and never let go.

“But you’re supposed to be in Atlanta,” taking those five steps towards you, arms encircling your waist and pulling you flush against his hard chest. Your arms going around his neck, toying with the short hairs he’s growing out for Infinity wars.

Innocence filling your E/C eyes as you worry your bottom lip, “I got done early Seba wanted to surprise you for Christmas.”

Forefinger and thumb coming up to grip your chin, thumb running across the softness of your wet bottom lip, deep groan leaving his. “So naughty of you baby girl.”

Pouting you draw your tongue over the pad of his thumb getting a growl from him as your eyes lock, “I wanted things to be special daddy, I was being good.”

“Lying to me that’s being good?” brow cocked, his body hardening seeing the playful innocence you’re trying to convey. But he knows what’s really going on in that gorgeous head of yours.  

“Wasn’t a lie Seba,” smile pulling at the corners of your lips while leaning up ghosting your lips over his, hand having returned to your waist.

That one taste wasn’t enough not when he’s so hungry for you. The mire touch ignites the spark inside him, mouth coming down to capture yours in a deep drugging kiss. Leading like he always does with his tongue tracing the seam of your closed lips, dragging the plush bottom one in to nibble at making you groan but not open. Frustration riding him hard as he wants a taste, therefore both hands slide down cupping your ass and squeezing harshly making you gasp and open.

Sneaky tactic he knows but the flavor of your mouth, hints of coffee, chocolate and you assault his senses making him groan and pull you even closer onto his body. Lifting one leg to drape over his lean hip grinding into your core, feeling how wet you’ve become and he hasn’t touched you hardly. His tongue stroking yours drawing another moan from you that shoots straight to his cock. Oxygen becoming short in supply, you whimper when he pulls back.

Lips dragging across your jaw to ear, “You seem to be wearing my shirt baby girl.”

“You love when I wear your clothes daddy,” head falling back as his lips attach to your neck leaving marks as they trail downward to the opening on his shirt.

“That I do sweetheart, you look so fucking good,” another growl leaves his lips, as he tugs you towards the counter, lifting and smacking you down. Hips shaking from the force, as your hands fall from his neck to slide down toned, warm chest to the waist band of his dark wash jeans.

Wrapping both legs round his waist, pulling him between your thighs, erection coming into contact with your wet core making him hiss and you to groan. Head tossed back, hands gripping the counter as you rock up and down over his jeans covered cock, the friction making you shake.

Strong hands come down, to hold you still, head snapping up to look at him, “Daddy please.”

Smirking, “Please what baby girl? What does my princess want?”

“You,” whimpering when you try to move and a sharp sting lights across your thigh, fingers brushing over the pleasurable pain. “I want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you baby you gotta be more specify than that.”

Smiling, reaching down to take his hand in yours bringing his pointer finger to your mouth, first licking the pad before taking it into the warmth of your mouth. Eyes locked, his dark cobalt, filled with lust and desire, yours mischief laced with love and passion. Tongue snaking out the slide over the length of his long finger before sucking on just the tip making him moan wishing it was something else in your mouth.

“Teasing me sweetheart?”

Shaking your head, letting his finger go with a sharp pop, you reach up to wrap that hand around his neck pulling him close. Breathe ghosting over the shell of his ear, “I want you to eat my pussy daddy ruin your princess, please. I need your mouth and hands all over me.”

“Fuck,” deep growl leaving his lips as you lick the shell of his ear making his cock strain against his jeans.

Your words having the effect, gasps leaving your lips as he tears the shirt from your body buttons flying across the kitchen, his mouth descended harshly against yours. Drinking in your moans, as tongues battle for dominance. Sebastian discarding his ruined shirt behind him, as he pulls away taking a step back to admire the way his woman looks sitting in just red satin, panting for breathe, flush and sexy.

“Damn baby,” bottom lip caught between his teeth, fingers drawing random patterns on your chest making you arch into his touch. “So beautiful,” he whispers finding the front clasp of your bra and with a flick of the wrist having it off and over his shoulder as well.

Leaning down his mouth taking a taut peak, sucking lightly, drawing the tip of his tongue over the areola making it tighten harder and you to gasp. Fingers carding through his chestnut locks holding him against you as he nips and sucks, abandoning the nipple to lay biting kisses around the swell while he palms the neglected twin. Pinching the bud between forefinger and thumb making you whine as he chuckles. You try to push him down to where you want him the most but he refuses.

“Patience baby girl remember who’s in charge here,” voice tinged with authority and desire the two combine driving you crazy.

Swallowing hard, one hand sliding down his chest to cup the bugle between his legs giving him a hard squeeze. His hips jump at your touch, as his head snaps up, eyes glowing, tsking at you. Though this time, since it’s been so long, he gives in. First pulling his sweater from his body, your hands going to his chest right away. Sliding down the hard planes, delighting in the rippling of muscle, the shiver that shakes his frame at your touch.

“Please daddy,” you beg again seeing the smirk form on his full lips. Lips you could watch and never get tired of, trace and kiss all day long.

Pulling you to the end of the counter, “Lift baby,” following his instructions, long slender fingers tugging your panties down till they pool at your feet and you kick them off.

Kneeling, spreading your thighs, Sebastian places biting kisses to your right thigh, wrapping his arms around both and spreading you wide. Fingers teasing your dripping core, brushing the knuckles of his left hand against you then pulling away hearing you whimper. Hips jumping, making his face smack into your left thigh, dark chuckle leaving his lips as he repeats the action twice more. On the last pass he presses in gathering your juices but retracting again. Watching as he licks those fingers clean, tossing you a wink.

Hands in his hair tugging harshly at his treatment, “Seba,” you whine only to yelp when he unexpectedly uses the flat of his tongue, dragging it up from your entrance to clit lapping hard a few times at the tight bundle of nerves.

This time your hips jump harder, making him grip you tighter. Using his fingers to spread you open, mouth suctioning over your clit, drawing the tight bud in giving you a light nip. Hips rocking against his mouth as one of his hands have released you, to slide two fingers in deep, crooking them upwards, hitting your g-spot. Panting, shaking, one hand tugging at his silken locks as the other toys with your breasts helping to get you off faster.

He knows your close, can taste the sweetness on his tongue that draws the alphabet, a time or two before sucking on your clit again, thrusting his fingers harder, feeling the tight walls clamp around those strong digits. However, before you can crest that wave of pleasure he stops, pulling away and raising to full height.

“Wrap around me,” his command is followed though your puzzled, breathe panting as you bury your mouth against his neck. Teeth skimming the taut column, leaving your own marks on him for all to see.

Entering the living room Sebastian heads for the couch, Christmas tree lights the only thing illuminating the area. He pauses to put you down, your hands going to the button of his jeans popping the little metal disk, before the rasp of the zipper is heard and his jeans and boxers hit the floor. Toeing off his shoes, kicking clothing aside, Sebastian sits patting his lap.

“Come here Y/N I want you to ride me,” even in the dimly lit room you can see the heat in his eyes, the slow licking of his lips.

At first you want to disobey in favor of returning the one he started on you moments ago, however the look he’s giving you, you know better. Therefore you straddle his thighs, taking his hard cock in hand giving him a few slow pumps, delighting in the heavy feel of him in your hand. Only to have it brushed aside by his, sliding the fat crown through your pussy slicking himself up and teasing the both of you till he positions at your entrance.

“Birth control?” he knew you were, but wanted to check first. Not that he doesn’t want to have a mini you running around, have dreamed about it a few times, but he’ll ask first. Right now it’s about the deep need he has to be inside you, feeling your tight pussy squeezing his cock. Your breasts bouncing in his face as you ride him hard.

Nodding, you drop down seating him in deep, pausing to adjust to his size, long moan leaving you r lips at how good he feels. No matter how many times you make love his girth still stretches you to the point of pleasurable pain, of feeling so full and complete. Your hands go to his shoulders, knees digging into the cushions of the cou0ch as you start the slow drag upwards. Leaving just his cock head inside before dropping back down once, twi0ce squeezing your walls each time making his eyes roll back, head dropping against the couch. He grips your waist helping you to ride him faster, smashing the two of you together so your breasts drag against his chest each time to rise and fall.

He’s got his bottom lip trapped between his teeth a sight you grin at before leaning forward the angle change making it so that your clit gets brushed against his lower stomach every time you lower back down. Drawing your tongue across his lips asking for a kiss which he grants as you tango to the mouth dance while your bodies slide together.

Panting you pull away, sweat glistening in the red, green, blue and white lights on both your bodies. “So close daddy please,” you groan pulling your mouth away from his to rest your head in the crook between shoulder and neck.

Rhythm starting to get sloppy, as those tingles in your belly shoot through your veins, heating your skin, whimpers and half moans leaving your lips when you feel Sebastian plant his feet and start to thrust up into your body. Fingers dancing between you, to toy with your sensitive clit making you see stars and grip him tighter.

“Cum for me Y/N, nice and hard drench my cock princess,” he growls mouth landing on your neck, laying another set of biting kisses.

Panting, hands gripping that back of the couch to help more with leverage you roll your hips twice more calling out Sebastian’s name while trying to keep up right to get him to completion. Barely registering the mutters of fuck, fuck, fuck and strings of yes’s, a groaning of your name has him emptying deep inside your quivering core.

Panting, lazily moving together, helping each other come down from your highs of pleasure. You’re resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around your back smoothing up and down his breathe still hot and panting against your skin.

“Missed you so fucking much Y/N,” he states gripping your shoulders to pull you back just a little, one hand cupping a cheek, thumb brushing under your eye.

You nuzzle into the palm smiling, loopy from the pleasure, “Missed you to Seba. We can’t go that long apart again, gotta figure something out.”

“Marry me?” the words are out before he can stop them.

Eyes wide, gasp leaving your kiss swollen lips, “What?”

“I had a plan, something more romantic than this,” he’s babbling, the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. “Not that you naked with Christmas lights around us isn’t romantic but I’d thought dinner, walk in Central Park just…”

You place a hand over his mouth, “Yes Seba, yes,” you grin tears gathering in your eyes.

“Seriously,” goofy grin on his face. Trying to get up with you still in his arms but failing making you laugh hard and get up.

Watching as he bare ass walks over to the small group of presents, plunking the smallest and carrying it back to you. Taking it, looking from the back to him, you tear in, gasping when you open the black velvet box. Resting inside a simple princess cut diamond, this time the tears slip free, though a giggle follows as you look down and Sebastian is on his knee taking the box from your hand.

“Y/N you’ve made me the happiest man on this earth for the last three years, I want to make an honest woman outta you, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife,” you can tell he’s nervous even though you’ve already said yes once.

Dropping to your knees to cup both his cheeks, bringing him close and kissing him deeply with all the passion pent up inside you. Pulling back just a fraction, “Yes Mr. Stan I’ll marry you.”

“Thank God,” he groans plucking the ring from its bed, grasping your left hand and sliding the ring in place afterwards kissing the spot then kissing you again. “Merry Christmas soon to be Mrs. Stan.”

“Merry Christmas indeed Mr. Stan,” smiling you kiss him again.


End file.
